zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
River Dragon
River dragons, also called frost dragons are one of the six clans of dragons inhabiting the Dragon Realm. Alongside flame dragons, gaia dragons and sky dragons, river dragons make up one of the Dragon Council clans. They live in the Brook Springs and Glacier Cliffs and feed on Pearl Tears. Their polar opposites are the flame dragons. List of known river dragons *Tiamat - Queen of the river dragons *Mireu - Dragon Council representative *Absu - Regent of the frost dragons *Con rit *Lotan *Galene *Tarasque *Bahamut *Lusca *Selma Physical description River dragons very closely resemble human depictions of asian dragons. They have long serpentine bodies and are mostly wingless. Their scales are smooth and shiny, giving them the illusion that they are literally moving water. They often have flowing manes of fur. Frost dragons, while also wingless, do not have elongated bodies and instead are muscular quadrupeds with thick coats of fur. River dragons are typically varying shades of blue while frost dragons are often light blue or white. Abilities Powers River dragons are capable of controlling the water element, however this control varies on the temperature of their surrounding area. "River" dragons of the clan are classified as the ones who can control water and reside in lakes and oceans while "frost" dragons reside in cold tundras and control ice, water in it's solid form. River *'Water manipulation:' River dragons can generate, control, shape and absorb water and other liquids to accomplish various effects. **'Aquatic adaptation:' They are easily able to adapt to aquatic environments. **'Water projection:' They can release water and liquid in the form beams, bolts, waves, balls and blasts. **'Water constructs:' They can mold and shape water into tools or objects such as appendages, armor, barriers, restraints and weapons. **'Water mimicry:' They can physically transform into water or liquid substances. **'Water transportation:' They are capable of riding along large bodies of water and rivers to reach another location while in their water form. **'Water walking:' They can defy surface tension by walking and moving across the surface of water. **'Water cutting:' They can use water to cut, slice and pierce matter and solid objects. **'Tidal wave generation:' They can call forth giant waves of water to crash down upon their opponents and wash everything away. **'Dermal armor:' They can manipulate water pressure to harden water and other liquids to provide natural armor. **'Moisture absorption:' They can absorb water vapor and moisture from the atmosphere or living organisms. **'Bubble manipulation:' They can create and manipulate different kinds of bubbles and foam by emitting bubble beams, creating bubble shields and creating bubbles for entrapment. *'Enhanced flexibility and speed' Frost *'Ice manipulation:' Frost dragons are capable of creating, manipulating, generating and absorbing ice. **'Ice projection:' They can project ice in the form of various attacks such as bolts, blasts, bullets, scatter shots and waves. ***'Ice breath:' They can exhale an icy cold breath from their mouths that instantly freeze. **'Freezing:' They can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms to reduce their temperature and thereby freeze them. Once something or someone is frozen, they become extremely fragile and can shatter with a single blow. **'Ice surfing:' They can generate and skate along a trail of ice. **'Ice mimicry:' They can physically transform into ice. **'Cold resistance:' They are immune to extreme cold. **'Arctic adaptation:' They can easily survive in extreme cold environments. *'Snow manipulation:' They can manipulate, create and shape snow. **'Blizzard generation:' They are able to easily generate devastating blizzards and snow storms, blanketing their opponents under layers or snow while also decreasing their visibility and movement ability. **'Snowball projection:' They can create balls of snow that they can launch as projectile weapons. *'Enhanced strength' Weaknesses *'Dehydration, heat and fire:' Since their polar opposites are the flame dragons, river dragons are capable of dousing their fire, but also run the risk of having their ice melted and water evaporated and otherwise becoming dehydrated. Background River dragons are one of the six clans of the Dragon Realm - originally hailing from Aileron - and one of the four council clans. As agreed by the clans, river dragons kept their distance from other clans and remained in their primary place of residence: the Brook Springs, bodies of water where river dragons live and the Glacier Cliffs, snowy tundras where the frost dragons live. River dragons feed on Pearl Tears, precious soft stones that grow at the bottom of lakes. However, following the conclusion of the Abyss-Aurora War, the clan of river dragons agreed to form a council with the flame, gaia and sky dragons, in which a member of their clan is elected as the clan's representative that would seek peaceful coexistence with the other clans. Trivia *River dragons are similar to water spirits and ice spirits. *The river dragons are the only clan to have two variations in abilities and two rulers. Category:Dragons Category:River Dragons Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Original Characters Category:Species Category:Dragon Realm